Old wound
by himeoozora
Summary: Many years passed, but none helped healing the old wound that disturbed Shintaro for so long. Could he finally find someone who can tell them all what he feels? A ShinKido one-shot


**Author's note:** Aaaa here's another one-shot!( / w \ ) The idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it down before I forget! I had to slightly change few things from the main plot, though. Anyway~ I hope you'll like it~ Likes/reviews are appreciated greatly~

_**{{P.s: I don't own the characters, only the plot.}}**_

…

"So, do you have anyone special to you?"

"Eh?"

"Y'know, someone you have deep feelings for and such…"

"I know what you mean, but why are you asking this all of sudden, Kano?"

"I don't know, I am just really bored… So, do you have anyone?"

"…"

"H, hey! What's with that gloomy face of yours?"

"I… I'll go out for a while…"

"Wh–"

Preventing Kano from adding anymore words, Shintaro had left the base with a light slam behind him.

"The hell is wrong with– OW!"

"Kano, you idiot! You shouldn't have asked about something so personal out of the blue like that!"

"But–"

"You owe him an apology now! Ugh, where the hell could he be right now?"

"I'll search for him."

"No, no. You stay here with Mary and Konoha. I'll find him myself."

"If you say so, Leader."

…

As she locked the door behind her, she tried to search for any sign of red around her, but her attempt came to fail. _'Aaagh, what was he thinking when he decided to go on a walk this late? That idiot could be anywhere causing troubles for himself!'_ Heading on a random direction, she prayed that she chose the right way. _'Shintaro, where are you? Do you really like to make me worried this much? Such an idiot.' _

Shaking her head, she turned at a corner, entering a public park where her eyes caught a glimmer of red. "Oh thank god. Hey shin–" _'What the– ' _She stop herself from calling him as she noticed that something was off.

Slowly, she approached him, unsure whether if it was a good idea to disturb him right now or not. The NEET was standing in the shadows, eyes covered with bangs. His fist was pressed against a tree trunk. He seemed to be murmuring something but she couldn't clearly hear him.

"Sh, Shintaro… Are you alright?" _'Could it be that you're… crying?' _

"Yes, yes. I am fine… I just needed to take a walk …"

"Take a walk? In such an hour? Don't fool me, I know something's wrong!" She grabbed his shoulder forcing him to face her. His eyes were read, and it was obvious that he was indeed crying– or maybe just holding the tears back. "See, you're not alright at all…" she pointed out, with a worried voice and a soft expression.

His eyes seemed to be forming new tears as he heard her words. _'Gah, this is embarrassing.'_ Maybe the last two years weren't enough for him to forget about the old wound in his heart. "I, I am fine! There's some dirt in my eyes, that's all!" He rubbed his eyes using the sleeve of his jersey as he said so. Being locked for too long made him even forgets how to lie properly like the old days.

"Look, if it bothers you that much, you can talk to me about it… if you want to of course."

"…" '_I don't know, I never opened up for someone that much to talk about such a thing… this thing in particular. But maybe she's right, maybe if I let out all what bothers me I'll finally be able to let it go…_' "She was my classmate in high school…" He begun and she blinked as if she didn't expect him to really tell.

"Wait, let's sit down somewhere first!"

…

On one of the park's fancy benches –and under the light of a lamppost, the two settled and the NEET begun to tell his story properly. "As I said before, she was my classmate, and she was the only one who was talking to the smart kid in class."

A soft _'Hum' _came out as a respond.

"It seemed as if she had affection towards me, but I kept rejecting her every time she tried to 'touch' me– such as pulling my hand roughly when she tries to hold it on our way home."

"I see…"

"… I am not quite sure of my feelings towards her until this very moment, but after she committed suicide– when we were a first year's, I couldn't bear going to school anymore to sit next an empty seat with a vase filled with lilies that were mourning my dearest friend on the table; so I finished my study at home the next two years and yeah I became a NEET as you know…" He paused and chucked bitterly. "I even tried to kill myself too after that."

After he finished all what he wanted to say, he felt as if a heavy object has been lifted off his chest. That heaviness on his chest is no more there, or at least most of it. Such an overwhelming feeling of comfort has spread inside the NEET's body. But, before he could add another word, he received an unexpected embrace from the leader.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and gave him a shy squeeze. His own clutched into the fabric of the back of her clothes and finally burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay. I am glad that you're still here somehow, with us. You have been a huge help for the Dan, y'know…" Resting her hand on the back of his head and ruffling the black locks of his hair, the Leader felt herself forming tears as well. Whether if it was because of her being sensitive or if it was that his grief fully reached her, she couldn't really tell. But she allowed herself to tear a bit, pressing her body against his and tightening her grip around him.

As for Shintaros– who calmed a bit, he wanted to release her from the embrace and just thank her for comforting him. But as her grip tightened, he felt himself doing the same and returning the grip this time around her waist instead.

Their bodies were so close her felt her uneasy heartbeat, and her hot breathes hitting his neck lightly. For some reason, their situation never felt 'weird' for almost two strangers– it was actually really comfortable. He felt himself melting every time he released her breathes, until he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. "The hell, are you crying?"

His outburst made her shudder. "Sh, shuddup, I was just… t, touched…" She sniffed and rested her head on his shoulder, next to his neck. They staid like this for a short while until both felt like breaking the hug already.

"Oh my, you should look at your face! It's all red! Even your eyes!" teased the NEET and chuckled.

"Wh, well, even yours is like a tomato!"

"Don't get so mad, it's actually pretty cute."

She looked away. "… W, we should get back home now. I am sure everyone is worried."

"As you say."

…

Back at the base, the two were welcomed by the cat-eyed. There was no sign of the other two that he supposed to look after.

"Welcome back~"

"Yo."

"Where's the other two?"

"Ah, Mary went to sleep and Konoha disappeared inside his room awhile ago."

"Oh I see. Well, go ahead and apologize." The leader pushed him further to stand in front of the NEET.

"Fine, fine. Be gentle, please." He pouted before looking at the other's eyes. " Dear Shintaro-san. We wanted to let you kn– OW! Stop hitting my head already!" cried the blonde he glanced at the leader angrily.

"Shut up and talk normally, you idiot!"

"Gah, alright." He faced the NEET once again. "I am really sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Now, he looked back at the leader. "Is that any good now?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"It's okay. I am not mad at all."

"Phew, I am glad to hear you saying that… Hmmh, wait a sec." he formed his hand into a fist, resting his thump under his chin.

"Wh, what?"

He studied both of them for a second, glancing frequently from one to one. "What's with the blushes on your face– Oooohh~ did someone confess their love while you were outside? Ahaha! I can't wait to tell everyone that you're dating n– OW!"

"Shut up!" Both of them yelled at the same time, punching the blonde's head.

"God, mercy my poor head already! Are you going to be happy if something happened to me?"

"Yes."


End file.
